Vida Reformada
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Izuku Midoriya siempre había querido ser un héroe, incluso si no tenía una peculiaridad. Pero cuando su ídolo dice que su sueño es imposible y que un evento traumático lo tiene viendo a los héroes bajo una luz completamente nueva. Nunca estará bien ahora. ¿Por qué? Porque, estoy aquí.
1. Chapter 1

No un:

* * *

-Esta Historia se me ocurrió cuando vi un Cómic de Deku Villano, También leí varias Historias sin terminar y voy a usarlas como base.

-Esto ocurre después de lo que Dijo All Might a Deku, Dándole un Giro Total.

-Si no leen el Manga habrá varios Spoilers. Como algunos Personajes y Kosei.

-Deku tendrá un Kosei, pero no es **Wan Fō Ōru (One For All/Uno para Todos)** o **Ōru Fō Wan (All for One / Todo para Uno)** . Sera otro que se lo dio Sensei.

-Una cosa que Cambio fue la Personalidad de Deku.

-La Frase "Nunca estará bien ahora. ¿Por qué? Porque, estoy aquí" es la que usara Izuku como Villano.

-EL Traje de Héroe de Izuku es el de la Portada.

-Otra Cosa que cambio fue el Traje de Héroe de Deku, Este no está basado en All Might, no tiene relación con su Kosei.

-Si Aparecen unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N /A ". Notas del autor que pueden aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece una paréntesis con un número dentro de un ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explican al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para... -Persona Hablando.

\- "Para..." -Persona pensando.

\- **Ningen** -Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

 **-** **¡Smash ...!** -Técnica / Nombre de Kosei.

N / A: No poseo Boku no Hero Academia. Estos pertenecen a sus respetivos creadores, yo solo cree esta historia por diversión.

* * *

" **Vida Reformada"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **El Nuevo Izuku"**

* * *

\- ¿Puede alguien sin Kosei convertirse en un Héroe? -Preguntó Izuku Midoriya.

En la actualidad estaba hablando con All Might, El Héroe Número Uno, así como su ídolo, en la azotea de un edificio después de que All Might lo salvó de morir a manos de un villano de lodo mortal. Izuku estaba haciendo estas preguntas porque, a diferencia de la mayoría de la población mundial (80% para ser precisos), había nacido sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque era bastante raro en la sociedad actual, sucedió, y lo que sucedió después fue aún peor. Las personas descuidadas a menudo eran objeto de prejuicios e intimidaciones por parte de la sociedad, ya que se las consideraba débiles, inútiles y eran objetivos fáciles para los villanos porque no podían defenderse. En relación con ser un héroe, nunca antes había sido tan peculiar, así que Izuku se preguntaba si sería posible.

-No creo que sea posible niño- respondió All Might en tono plano. La sangre de Izuku se congeló.

-Los profesionales arriesgan sus vidas cada día. Así que honestamente no puedo decir que ser un héroe sin un Kosei es posible-Izuku sintió un dolor repentino en su pecho al escuchar esto.

-Ya veo-dijo mientras intentaba no mostrar el dolor que estaba atravesando.

-Si te importa salvar personas, entonces conviértete en policía. Claro que es un trabajo ridiculizado por ser el receptor de los villanos capturados, pero no menos admirable-All Might pudo decir antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

-No está mal soñar. Solo asegúrate de que sea alcanzable-terminó antes de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando se fue, Izuku se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Nadie creyó en él. Nadie creía que podría convertirse en un héroe, Solo su Madre creía en él. Sus compañeros de clase, especialmente Kacchan (Katsuki Bakugou), su amigo de la infancia y principal matón que a menudo atacaban a Izuku para aumentar su ego. Incluso le dio el sobrenombre Deku (Que significaba Inútil).

Izuku tomó una ruta rápida a casa para evitar a Kacchan y sus amigos. Escuchó algún tipo de conmoción en la ciudad, pero no le prestó atención, ya que no era su problema. Llegó a casa y fue recibido por su Madre Inko. Se sentaron y cenaron donde tuvieron sus conversaciones sobre la escuela y cómo había sido el día. Inko se dio cuenta de que Izuku tenía nuevos moretones y quemaduras, pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía exactamente quién era el responsable. Iba a llamar a su amiga Mitsuki (la madre de Bakugou) y a la escuela más tarde y finalmente arreglaría esto.

-"Esto ha durado lo suficiente"-Pensó Inko con furia.

-Mamá voy a dar un paseo-dijo Izuku de repente-Tengo mis llaves para que puedas irte a la cama-Dijo Izuku y se paró.

Inko se sorprendió por esto ya que eran las 10:30 pero no dijo nada, ya que habría sido una buena oportunidad para hacer esas llamadas telefónicas. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por Izuku abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias mamá por todo realmente. Realmente te amo por eso-le dijo Izuku.

Inko fue sorprendida un poco por esto, pero simplemente sonrió y respondió-Te amo demasiado cariño-Fue entonces cuando Izuku se fue. Mientras ella encontraba su comportamiento sospechoso, ella no dijo nada y tomó el teléfono.

Mientras Izuku iba caminando para despejar su mente, estaba pensando que haría ahora. Su Sueño, El Único que tenía y siempre quiso hoy fue totalmente roto por su Ídolo. Ahora no tenía nada porque vivir, Solo su Madre, además de ella nadie más. Se le vino la mente todas las veces que le dijeron que no podía ser un Héroe.

-Tú no puedes ser un Héroe, Tú no puedes ser un Héroe, Tú no puedes ser un Héroe-Murmuro Izuku, hasta que se le vino un pensamiento oscuro y siniestro, algo que nadie nunca le había dicho. Era lo opuesto a lo que soñó, pero era lo único que había -Pero...nadie dijo que no podía ser un Villano-Murmuro con una Sonrisa Demente.

Lo que no sabía es que alguien lo había Visto y Oído. Este estaba escondido en una Sombra, El cual es una oscura niebla con ojos intimidantes. Al parecer este había salido para comprar, pero vio a Izuku y lo siguió, lo cual fue bueno, para él.

-"Que bien, Ahora sigue llevarlo a Sensei"-Pensó el Ser misterioso y Izuku de repente cayó en una niebla oscura, teletransportado del lugar a otro totalmente diferente. El ser Misterioso también desapareció.

* * *

Lugar Desconocido.

* * *

Izuku abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en un sofá, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse o examinar su entorno.

-Veo que estás despierto, bien-le llegó una voz a la izquierda de Izuku.

Se sentó y se volvió para ver de quién estaba hablando. Mientras lo hacía, vio que estaba en una especie de bar. Había dos personas allí. Uno estaba detrás del mostrador con un traje clásico de barman y cuya cabeza y manos parecían niebla negra. El otro era un hombre con el pelo desordenado y gris, pantalones oscuros y top y, inquietantemente, una mano incorpórea cubría su rostro.

-Hola, Kurogiri te trajo aquí después de lo que dijiste. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Tomura Shigaraki, pero solo llámame Shigaraki-Dijo el hombre con la mano en la cara.

-No me importa tu nombre. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - Preguntó Izuku.

-Yo le pedí a Kurogiri que te trajera aquí-dijo una voz profunda.

Izuku se giró levemente para ver una televisión con un hombre que se transmitía en ella. Por lo que Izuku pudo ver, no tenía cara, ni ojos, ni oídos, ni siquiera nariz, solo una boca.

-Hola, Izuku-el hombre saludó cortésmente-Mi nombre es All For One. Esta es la Liga de Villanos-Se presentó el Hombre. Izuku estaba confundido.

\- ¿La Liga de Villanos? –preguntó Izuku.

Izuku era plenamente consciente de que eran criminales, personas peligrosas a las que debería temer, pero por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de que no estaban allí para herirlo. Curioso, comenzó a hablar.

-Espera que me estuvieras buscando, ¿Qué querrías con alguien como yo? -preguntó aún confundido. All For One sostuvo una libreta quemada y dijo.

-Tomura encontró esto mientras estaba fuera y me lo trajo. Debo admitir que mis compañeros y yo estábamos impresionados con estas notas tuyas. Tienes bastante talento-Dijo All For One.

Izuku fue tomado por sorpresa por esta declaración. Alguien en realidad lo estaba elogiando, en realidad creían que tenía talento.

-También es debido a esto que nos gustaría que trabajes para nosotros-continuó All For One.

-Personalmente, me gustaría hacer uso de sus habilidades para mejorar el estado de nuestra organización. Con lo que eres capaz de creer…

-Espera un minuto-interrumpió Izuku- ¿Crees lo que dices? –Preguntó Izuku.

Independientemente de lo que había escuchado, Izuku sintió que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La mera idea de que alguien lo necesitara o incluso pensar que era un individuo que valía la pena parecer absurdo. Los dos en el bar fueron retirados por esto. All For One no reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué podrías querer con un rechazo sin Kosei como yo? - Izuku preguntó-Hay mucha gente por ahí con poderosos Kosei que podrías preguntar. Entonces, ¿por qué yo? –Preguntó Izuku.

No importaba lo que alguien dijera, la gente sin sentido era y sería despreciada por aquellos con Kosei (incluso aquellos con uno Débil). Alguien que los veía como iguales y desacreditaba la idea de que las sociedades no existían. No tan lejos como Izuku sabía.

All For One debe haber sido capaz de decir lo que Izuku estaba pensando- ¿Supongo que has tenido una vida difícil en la sociedad actual? -él cuestionó.

Izuku no dijo nada-Las tasas de suicidio para las personas sin Kosei son bastante altas-continuó All For One-Aunque no ocurren sin razón. Les toma mucho llegar a ese punto. Joven, si estás dispuesto, te importaría decirnos cómo fue tu vida-Pidió All For One.

Izuku contempló esto por un momento. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía contenerlo más.

-Bueno-comenzó Izuku. Y él les dijo. Cómo lo habían intimidado durante años. Cómo desea convertirse en héroe por una buena razón pura. Su encuentro con All Might. Básicamente cómo todo su mundo se hizo añicos.

All For One parecía bastante molesto cuando All Might fue mencionado, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Izuku terminó de hablar, All For One habló de nuevo.

-Midoriya entiendo por lo que estás pasando, realmente lo hago. Sin embargo, quise decir lo que dije sobre ti. El hecho de que seas un Quirkless es irrelevante. Lo que me impresionó fue tu inteligencia y tus habilidades de observación, no un Kosei. Es por eso que volveré a preguntar. ¿Te unirás a nosotros? Si lo haces, te daremos la oportunidad de ser algo que esta sociedad falsa nunca hizo-Terminó.

En ese momento, Izuku sintió algo en su corazón que realmente no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Esperanza. Él sintió esperanza. El sintió aceptación.

-Y como un Bonus te daré un Kosei-Propuso All For One sorprendiendo a Izuku.

\- ¿Tu…Puedes conceder Kosei? –Preguntó Izuku impactado.

-Sí, Mi Kosei **Ōru Fō Wan (All For One/Todo para Uno)** Me permite Robar el Kosei de otros y hacerlos míos. También me permite transferir los Kosei robados a otras personas. Con este Kosei te puedo conceder uno-Explico All For One.

-Entonces, Si acepto ¿Me darás un Kosei que robaste? –Preguntó Izuku con esperanzas.

-Si-Respondió All For One.

-Está bien, acepto-dijo simplemente-Pero tengo algunas condiciones-Dijo Izuku.

\- ¿Y cuáles serían? Preguntó All For One.

-1. Tendré dominio libre sobre lo que hago. 2. independientemente de lo que ocurra en la Liga o en cualquier situación en la que estemos, Mi Madre no saldrá Lastimada y 3. El Kosei que me darás yo lo elegiré-Izuku dijo sus Condiciones.

-No hay problema con ninguno de esos términos-Respondió All For One con un tono positivo.

-Bien, ¿Cuando comenzamos? –Preguntó Izuku.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Había pasado un Tiempo. Desde entonces, Izuku era transportado en Secreto por Kurogiri a la Base de la Liga. Entrenado por varios Villanos en todo, era Personalmente Entrenado por All For One, el Kosei que recibió fue **Ōbāhōru (Overhaul/Reformar)** que perteneció a Kai Chisaki, un Poderoso Quirk de un Poderoso Villano.

Este le permite desarmar y volver a armar objetos a través del contacto físico. Cuando tocó a alguien, toda la mitad superior de su cuerpo fue borrada, reduciéndola a nada más que a sangre. Esta fue la Primera Vez que Izuku mato a alguien, desde entonces, usa unos Guantes Negros para Suprimir su Kosei y no activarlo por Accidente.

Otro atributo del Quirk radica en su capacidad para reformatear la forma física de lo que sea que afecte su poder, destrozando y reorganizando el piso bajo sus pies en aplastantes púas, paredes o espinas ramificadas a voluntad.

Con él, es capaz de matar a la gente instantáneamente, destruir, rasgar partes del cuerpo y fusionarlas con objetos extraños. Además, puede curar todas las dolencias crónicas de una persona y probablemente mucho más. Si bien puede utilizar su Quirk para matar, también puede utilizarlo "revivir" a la gente, volviéndolos a su estado original y curando sus Heridas. Este Quirk puede destruir como crear.

Con esto, puede transformar la materia orgánica o inorgánica en varias cosas. Como crear una Lanza de una Piedra, Modificar la estructura de un Objeto para hacerlo tan frágil como el papel, endurecer los objetos hasta un punto que una hoja de papel sea tan dura como una de Acero, Etc. (1). Esto le permite crear un sinfín de cosas de la Nada.

Estaba entrenando para Controlar su Kosei. Cambiando la constitución de las cosas, creando construcciones para luego destruirlas, para después reformarlas, Modificando la Estructura de Objetos, Modificando el Terreno, etc. Le costó controlarlo, en el intento obtuvo varias cicatrices en sus manos que oculta con sus Guantes.

También aprendió Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, ya que no todo el Tiempo puede depender de su Kosei. El Entrenamiento fue Intenso, pero valió la pena. Aunque no poseía una Súper Fuerza podía levantar 140 Kg (308,64 Lb) con facilidad, su Velocidad y Agilidad eran Altos, Tenía algo llamado "Súper Intuición" Que es una Habilidad la cual es descrita como "Un Poder que puede ver a través de todos" Gracias a la capacidad de percepción, el usuario es capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle a través de una perspicacia que lo abarca todo, como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento físico al memorizar al instante los patrones de movimiento, recreándola con Éxito (2). Y entonces, uso esa Habilidad para Copiar los Estilos de Combate de varios Villanos de Bakugou para combinarlos en el suyo.

Otra Habilidad que tenía era una que Despertó cuando obtuvo su Kosei, "Impulso de la Velocidad de Dios" Que es un Talento Innato que permite moverse y reaccionar con una velocidad casi sobrehumana. Además, puede usar esta habilidad para aprender maniobras físicas complejas en poco tiempo (3).

Combinando esas Habilidades pudo volverse mucho más Fuerte que antes, Siendo por mucho un Villano de Clase Media, superando en Habilidad a varios que tenían Años de Experiencia, claro, No podía contra Héroes como Eraserhead o Ingenium, pero varios sí. También subió sus Notas en la Escuela, siendo el Primero en todo menos E.F (Educación Física) ya que no podía sobresalir mucho en esa materia porque verían que hay algo raro en él.

* * *

10 Meses Después: Día del Examen de Admisión.

* * *

Se podía ver a un Cansado Izuku frente a un Intacto All For One. Izuku había cambiado mucho durante los Diez Meses entrenando con ellos. Ahora poseía un Cuerpo Tonificado, su piel se volvió pálida, obtuvo Ojeras negras debajo de sus Ojos y en sus Manos poseía varias Cicatrices. Acaban de terminar el Entrenamiento del Día y estaba exhausto. Izuku se limpió el Sudor y se colocó unos Guantes Negros, esos servían para ocultar sus Cicatrices y evitar Activar su Kosei por error.

-Izuku-Kun. Bien hecho, estos Diez Meses han dado sus Frutos, Ya eres alguien con un Gran Poder, solo falta Experiencia que la Ganaras con los Años, pero ahora cuando se trata de Poder puro eres de los más Fuerte-Felicito All For One con total honestidad.

-Gracias…Sensei-Dijo Izuku sin aliento.

-Bien, Límpiate y alístate, Hoy es el Día de Admisión a la Yūei y el comienzo de tu Infiltración-Ordeno All For One y Izuku obedeció.

* * *

Yūei Kōkō (Academia U.A).

* * *

La Academia Yūei. se encuentra clasificada como la #1 en formación de héroes, siendo considerada como la academia de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón e incluso del mundo. Aquí, los estudiantes se encuentran separados en departamentos y clases específicas: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J y K.

Varios Chicos y Chicas iban de camino a esa Academia, para poder asistir al Examen de Ingreso y ser un Estudiante de Yūei. Mientras que otros estaban Seguros que iban a Pasar otros estaban nerviosos o con miedo. Izuku estaba Neutral, no estaba emocionado ni nervioso.

-"Mi Sueño era Venir aquí para convertirme en el Mejor Héroe de todos, pero ahora vengo como un Infiltrado de la Liga de Villanos, Que irónica es la Vida"-Pensó Izuku viendo el Gran Edificio.

-Hola-Una Voz femenina vino detrás suyo. Al voltearse vio a una Chica, Ella era una chica delgada y esbelta. Ella tiene la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón con pestañas cortas, y pelo lacio, castaño a la altura de los hombros, que se divide en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, con una ligera ondulación en la parte posterior. Tiene un ligero rubor por debajo de sus ojos.

-Hola, Soy Uraraka Ochako-Se presentó Uraraka.

-Mucho Gusto, Soy Midoriya Izuku-respondió Izuku con una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte en el Examen-Dijo Uraraka y se fue.

* * *

Dentro de Yūei.

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones de la Yūei, los estudiantes son ingresados para recibir la capacitación y educación que necesitan para poder ejercer la vocación de héroe. En estos momentos la Academia Yūei está en proceso de aceptar a sus nuevos estudiantes.

En una sala de estilo universitaria se encuentran todos los aspirantes a héroes reunidos esperando la presentación del examen práctico. La cual les será impartida por el Pro Hero, Present Mic una chaqueta negra con cuello levantado y hombreras con incrustaciones, pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo también con incrustaciones, botas negras y guantes sin dedos. Su cuello está rodeado por un gran collar que asemeja un viejo reproductor estéreo, con bocinas, botones y un espacio para casetes.

-Qué respuesta más deprimente...Ahora presentare rápidamente como será el examen práctico... ¿¡Están listos!?...! ¡Sí! -Grito Present Mic con una voz Animada.

Recibió como siempre ese silencio...

-"Si no fuera por sus habilidades como Héroe en mi opinión sería factible que fuera un presentador sacado del bolsillo por qué el verdadero faltó a la Reunión por X motivo"- Pensó Izuku mientras miraba como Present Mic intentaba por todos los medios hacer que los alumnos se animarán, Estaba sentado de manera extraña, en cuchillas sobre su Asiento (4).

Siendo sinceros no sabía si reír o sentir lástima por el pobre diablo. Pronto el héroe se rindió mientras procedía a comunicar como serían las pruebas, el simplemente lo ignoro, ya sabía de antemano cómo sería no tenía la necesidad de saber lo que él tuviera que decir.

-Perdone, ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo un Chico de repente. Este era alto y musculoso. Él tiene el pelo negro y lleva gafas rectangulares de media montura. Sus ojos también son algo rectangulares, como lo es su mandíbula.

\- ¡En el Folleto, están los Puestos que hay Cuatro Tipos de Villanos! ¡Este tipo de Errores debe ser Embarazoso para una Academia de Primera categoría como Yūei! ¡La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque queremos seguir el Camino para ser Héroes Modelo! -Grito el Chico apuntando al Panfleto.

-Además, ¿Que pasa contigo? -Dijo el Chico apuntando a Izuku, el cual levanto su cabeza levemente para mirarlo para luego apuntarse a sí mismo- ¡Si, Tu, ¡El Chico con Ojeras y Pelo Rizado! -Confirmo el de Lentes- ¿Qué haces sentado así? Esto es una Academia de Alta Clase, Si crees que Yūei es Fácil, entonces vete de aquí-Dijo Duramente el Chico, aunque a Izuku no le afecto y solo dijo.

-Chico, aunque es cierto que normalmente esta posición se consideraría ofensiva o poco ética para ser usada en un lugar de tanta importancia como una Academia, Mis Habilidades Analíticas se reducirían en un 30% y eso no me agrada en lo más mínimo, Segundo, ¿Enserio crees que se saltearían algo como esto?, Se nota que vienes de una Academia Lujosa o algo por el estilo, se nota fácilmente en tu excitación al querer dar a conocer puntos que los profesores explicarán antes que ellos para parecer inteligente, por lo que déjame adivinar, ¿Acaso hay alguien importante que quieras hacer sentir orgulloso?, Un Padre, una Madre...Un Hermano-Cuando Dijo "Hermano" el Chico se alteró un Poco-No estoy en contra de eso ni de lejos, simplemente deja a los demás ser, después de todo que es lo más apreciado para el ser Humano que la Libertad de Expresión, supongo que no te gustaría que te obligarán a hacer algo que no te agrada, por lo que amablemente de pido que dejes de interrumpir a nuestro Futuro Maestro para que podamos comenzar con la prueba lo más Rápido posible-Dijo Izuku venciendo verbalmente al Chico de Lentes.

-Tienes Razón-Dijo el Chico y luego hizo una Reverencia- ¡Discúlpeme! ¡Por favor continúe! –Dijo el Chico disculpándose.

-"Que Tipo tan Extraño"-Pensó Izuku.

\- ¡Okay, Okay. ¡El Cuarto Tipo de Villano dará Cero Puntos! ¡Los llamamos "Trampas de Arena"! ¡¿Alguna ha Jugado "¡¿Súper Mario Brothers antes?!" -Explico y Preguntó Present Mic, Todos le pareció raro esa pregunta.

\- ¡¿Recordáis esas Cosas que te persiguen?! ¡Pues es algo parecido en Cada Área! ¡Nuestro "Artilugio" aparecerá cuando haya una Multitud! -Explico Present Mic.

-Ya veo. Parece como una de esas Fases en donde tienes que Avanzar y Esquivar-Comentó uno de los Aspirantes

-Esto empieza a parecerse a un Videojuego-Comentó Otro de los Aspirantes.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Eso es suficiente para mí! ¡Os diré algo que un Héroe llamado Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una Vez! ¡~ Un Verdadero Héroe nunca deja vencer de la Mala Suerte en la Vida~! -Dijo Present Mic- ¡Vayamos al Evento Principal! ¡" **Plus Ultra** "! -Eso Ultimo emociono a todos, Eso era porque fueron a esta Academia.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Izuku se quedó boquiabierto ante la enorme ciudad duplicada que se extendía ante ellos. ¡Dios, el lugar podría haber sido su propia ciudad! Sabía que Yūei era el mejor y era famoso por ir a los extremos para entrenar héroes, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba.

-"Este lugar es ridículamente Grande"-Pensó Izuku viendo la Zona del Examen.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de algunos de los otros estudiantes, Izuku notó que algunos de ellos tenían equipo para hacer coincidir sus Kosei individuales. De repente, sus ojos encontraron una figura familiar: la chica que le había saludado cuando llegaron por primera vez, si recordaba bien se llamaba Uraraka.

\- ¡COMIENCEN! -

Todos se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia el Presente Mic, que estaba parado en una torre de observación. Todos parecían confundidos, pero el profesional se rio y gritó de nuevo- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡No hay una cuenta atrás en una batalla real, ustedes novatos! ¡Muevan esas piernas! -Grito Present Mic.

\- ¿Huh? -Izuku parpadeó, luego se dio cuenta de que todos los demás ya estaban corriendo hacia el distrito-Esto es Ridículo-Comentó Izuku y los siguió.

Un edificio a su lado de repente explotó, haciéndolo patinar hasta detenerse. Los ojos de Izuku se ensancharon cuando un robot emergió y fijó su único ojo en él- ¡1 Punto! -Grito Izuku.

\- [Objetivo Fijado ¡Matar!] -Dijo el Robot y se lanzó hacia Izuku. Antes, esto lo hubiera paralizado del Miedo, pero ahora no. Se quitó los Guantes y corrió hacia el Robot, se agacho debajo del Brazo y luego lo Toco.

¡BUM!

Una Fuerte Explosión llamo la atención de todos. Vieron al Robot de 1P…Bueno, Lo que quedaba del mismo. Solo estaba las Patas del Robot mientras que el resto solo eran Diminutas Piezas de Metal Destruidas, frente al Robot estaba Izuku completamente Ileso.

-Bueno, Eso fue fácil-Dijo Izuku y comenzó a correr, para buscar a Otros Robots. Todos los Robots que tocaba eran Destruidos al Instante, esa era la Ventaja de su Kosei, Un Solo Toque y Destruye todo. Iba sumando puntos mientras dejaba un Desastre detrás suyo.

\- ¡Quedan 6 Minutos! –Grito Present Mic.

Encontró una intersección que estaba plagada de robots, pero todos los sacaban una masa de estudiantes. Vio a la niña de antes tocar a varios de ellos para que flotaran, luego, con un aplauso de sus manos, cayeron y fueron destruidos. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando pesadamente antes de continuar- ¡Son veintiocho puntos! –Dijo la Uraraka agotada.

Izuku saltó cuando el adolescente con los lentes salió de la nada y destruyó la cabeza de otro robot con una enorme patada- ¡Son cuarenta y cinco puntos! –Dijo el Chico de Lentes.

Estaba a punto de correr para tratar de encontrar más villanos aislados como antes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Izuku miro hacia arriba y sus Ojos se ensancharon cuando vio un enorme Robot apareció más abajo en la calle, destruyendo un edificio en el proceso. Tenía un gran Cero en la frente.

\- ¡¿No es eso Demasiado?! –Se preguntó Izuku. Los otros estudiantes ya estaban luchando para salir de su camino.

\- ¡Ay!

Se congeló y miró por encima del hombro cuando escuchó el grito de dolor. Izuku se dio cuenta de que la chica que lo había ayudado antes había colapsado y estaba atrapada bajo unos escombros. Parecía que estaba enferma y no podía moverse incluso con el 0 Puntos apuntando hacia ellos.

Ella sería aplastada.

Iba por el robot antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Salto con Gran Agilidad por los Escombros que había, en menos de 20 Segundos ya estaba a la Mitad de la Altura del Robot. Dando otros saltos estaba en la Cima de un Edificio, corrió y salto del mismo. Directo a la Cabeza del Robot.

Izuku golpeo su Mano en el Cero Puntos, desatando la Fuerza Destructiva de su Kosei al 100% y pulverizando al Robot como si estuviera hecho de espuma de poliestireno. El Gigante de Acero fue levantado del suelo y arrojado hacia atrás con un choque masivo, completamente destruido por el impacto.

Izuku uso el Cuerpo del Robot como camino para bajar de manera segura del Robot y llegar al Suelo a salvo. Cuando aterrizo, fue directo a la chica de antes, puso una Mano sobre los Escombros y estos fueron reducidos a polvo.

\- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Izuku para luego ponerse unos Guantes y ayudar a pararse la Chica.

\- ¿Eh? –Dijo Uraraka aun en Shock por lo que vio, hasta que se dio cuenta que Izuku la había salvado y la estaba ayudando a pararse, Ella se puso roja y respondió- ¡Ah! S-Si, E-Estoy bien-Dijo Uraraka sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué de repente estabas Enferma? –Preguntó Izuku con curiosidad.

-B-Bueno, Es el Efecto Secundario de mi Kosei-Dijo Uraraka estando apenada e Izuku alzo una Ceja-Si uso mi Kosei durante un Largo Tiempo o levanto muchas cosas a la vez, Me dan náuseas-Explico Uraraka apenada por explicar la Debilidad ridícula de su Kosei.

\- ¡Termino la Prueba! –Anuncio Present Mic.

Varios de los otros Participantes se acercaron, pero se mantuvieron a una distancia cautelosa de él. No podían creer la devastación que había causado con solo un golpe. Destruir un robot de ese tamaño con un solo toque era una locura

\- ¿Qué demonios fue so? Destruyo al Robot con un solo Toque-

-Ni idea, Pero eso no fue un Kosei de Súper Fuerza-

\- ¿Cómo tiene ese Kosei? Dado lo que vimos en la Entrada parecía ser del Tipo Analítico y Gótico, pero con ese Poder Destructivo que tiene no encaja-

Esos eran los comentarios de los demás participantes, Izuku se enojó por el Comentario de que parecía Gótico, No era su Culpa que tenía Ojeras por dormir poco para Estudiar o que era Pálido por no salir mucho. Eso era Culpa de All For One no suya.

El adolescente con los anteojos miraba desde más lejos mientras la enfermera de la escuela, Recovery Girl, se acercaba para revisarlos. Él fruncía el ceño profundamente. Todos están perdiendo el punto. Saltó para salvar a esa chica, actuó para protegerla de ese enorme robot. Si esto no hubiera sido un examen... por supuesto, ¡hubiera hecho lo mismo!...espere un minuto. Podría... ¿podría haber sido parte de la prueba?

* * *

TimeSkip: 1 Semana Después.

* * *

Una semana más tarde e Izuku estaba en su Cuarto, no estaba preocupado o nervioso. Estaba 100% que pasaría la Prueba, Calculo que había conseguido al menos 120 Puntos, No sabía si Destruir a los O Puntos los restaba, pero estaba seguro que tenía más de 100.

Todo era Tranquilo, Su Madre lo miraba extraño, Después de su Cambio ella parecía preocupada por él, pero estaba algo feliz del cambio. Este Izuku era más valiente que antes, pero su Naturaleza no había cambiado, mientras su Hijo era Feliz ella también lo estaba.

-"Si tuviera que adivinar, que lo hice excelente en el examen escrito"-Pensó Izuku mientras leía un Libro-"En el Practico, sacare más o menos 100 Puntos. Estoy seguro que lo pasare"-Pensó Izuku pasando la página del libro.

-Los resultados de su prueba deberían ser hoy o mañana, ¿verdad? -La madre de Izuku, Inko, trató de comenzar una conversación con él. Ella estaba nerviosa.

-Supongo-Respondió Izuku.

\- ¡I-I-I-Izuku! -Vino el Grito de su Madre que le hice dar un Salto, y se giró cuando Inko entró corriendo a la sala de estar desde la puerta principal, sosteniendo un único sobre en sus manos con el Sello de Yūei en él.

\- ¡Esta aquí! -Inko exclamó, nerviosismo en toda su cara.

Izuku tomó el sobre y se retiró a su habitación, colocándolo en su escritorio. Podía oír a Inko paseándose de un lado a otro fuera de la puerta y no hacía absolutamente nada para ayudar a sus propios nervios. Pasó unos buenos quince minutos solo mirando el sobre antes de agarrarlo con fuerza y abrirlo. En lugar de una letra, un pequeño disco de metal resonó sobre el escritorio.

"¡ESTOY AQUÍ COMO UNA PROYECCIÓN!"

Gritó cuando un video de All Might fue proyectado en la pared detrás de su escritorio desde el disco de metal. Izuku miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante desde el disco a la proyección en confusión por unos segundos- ¿Qué pasa con esto? -Preguntó Izuku.

\- ¡Lo siento si te asuste! -Se disculpó el Holograma de All Might- ¡Estoy aquí para decirte los resultados de tu Examen! -Explico All Might.

-Pasaste el Examen Escrito, Teniendo el Primer Puesto-Dijo All Might-Mientras que el Practico sacaste 137 Puntos, Más que suficiente para pasar, Pero-Izuku alzo una Ceja.

\- ¡Observa, joven! -Dijo All Might. Un vídeo comenzó a tocar e Izuku se dio cuenta de que la chica que apareció en él fue la que el salvo. Parecía un poco nerviosa cuando se acercó a Present Mic, a quien había llamado para llamar su atención

-Disculpe...lamento molestarte, pero había un chico en mi examen con el pelo rizado, Ojeras y muchas pecas, Um... él es bastante simple, ¿sabes? -Ella estaba hablando de él, se dio cuenta Izuku- ¿Sería posible compartir algunos de mis puntos con él? -Eso sorprendió a Izuku-El me salvo durante el Examen, Quisiera agradecerle por ello, Si es posible ¿Podría darle la Mitad de mis Puntos? -Eso sorprendió mucho a Izuku.

\- ¿Qué tipo de curso de Héroe seríamos si rechazáramos a las personas que hicieron lo correcto? ¡Por tu Heroísmo por salvarla te daremos un Bonus en tu Examen! ¡Pasaste siendo el Primero de todos! ¡Felicidades! -Anuncio y Felicito All Might.

El Vídeo comenzó a reproducirse nuevamente. Present Mic levantó una mano para acariciar a la chica en la cabeza, sonriendo divertida-No te preocupes, Señorita. No puedes compartir puntos, pero no los necesita. Ese Chico paso al Examen con éxito, Por haberte salvado el recibirá un Bonus-Y ahí termino el Vídeo.

-Felicidades, Pasaste con Gran Éxito la Prueba, desde ahora eres Estudiante de Yūei-Y el Holograma termino.

* * *

El personal de la Yūei revisaba los puntajes finales de los examinados que habían sido aceptados en la escuela. Los puntajes se mostraron en una gran pantalla de televisión, dándoles a todos la oportunidad de evaluar a los mejores estudiantes.

-Ocupo el Segundo Lugar sin ningún punto de rescate-Uno de los profesores silbó-Katsuki Bakugou, ¿eh? Es un niño difícil-Dijo el Profesor.

-Su Quirk le permitió acelerar el examen-respondió otro-Comenzó con los apuntadores Uno y Dos al principio, y mientras los demás examinaban el Cero Puntos, se volvió loco y acumuló una gran cantidad de puntos-Dijo el Profesor

-En contraste…-Otro miembro del personal señaló el perfil de puntaje de Izuku Midoriya-Ese niño quedó en Primer Lugar al Destruir a cientos de Robots con un Solo toque, acumulando más de 127 Puntos. Luego con el Rescate gano otros 60, dándole un total de 187 Puntos, Superando por mucho a todos-Dijo el Profesor viendo un Video de Izuku, en el cual mostraba que destruía a los Robots con facilidad y salvo a Uraraka.

\- ¡Hemos tenido examinandos que se enfrentan al villano gigante en el pasado, pero han pasado años desde que vi a alguien volarlo al infierno de esa manera! ¡Estaba sorprendido! –Dijo otro de los Profesores

Present Mic lanzó un puño al aire-No pude evitar gritar YEAAAHHH cuando lo vi me sorprendí. ¡El Niño se ganó su lugar aquí! –Exclamo Present Mic emocionado.

-Pero el Caos que creo fue mucho-Recovery Girl-Ese Chico destruyo a los Robots con un toque, si hubiera sido una Persona seria un Charco de Sangre-Dijo Recovery Girl y eso causo un escalofrió a todos. Ese chico tiene un Poder destructivo.

En la parte posterior de la sala, un hombre de aspecto cansado vestido con ropa oscura y un pañuelo gris plateado miró el perfil de Izuku con desdén. Qué alboroto...

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde y era el tiempo de primavera para las clases en la Yūei para comenzar. Izuku se apresuraba a asegurarse de tener todo.

\- ¿Tienes tu pañuelo? Nunca sales sin el-Dijo Inko nerviosa.

-Si-Respondió Izuku metiendo sus pies en sus zapatos- Se me hará tarde, Me tengo que ir-Dijo Izuku partiendo.

-Izuku, espera! -Inko llamó. Se detuvo con la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Izuku.

Inko le ofreció una sonrisa llorosa-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te realmente genial-Dijo Inko sonriendo.

Sus palabras trajeron una cálida sonrisa espontánea a sus labios-Te veo Luego, Mama-Dijo Izuku y partió.

Llegar a Yūei fue fácil, pero Izuku no podía creer lo grande que era el interior del edificio. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo para encontrar su salón de clases.

-1-A.…1-A.…-jadeó- ¿Dónde está? -Dijo Izuku buscando su Salón.

Finalmente encontró la puerta, que era enorme por decir lo menos. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la parte superior-*Silbido* Supongo que es para personas con problemas de Gigantificación-Dijo Izuku viendo la puerta y tomó la manija de la puerta.

Solo treinta y seis niños aprobaron el examen para ingresar al Curso de Héroes, más cuatro estudiantes que recibieron recomendaciones...veinte niños en las clases 1-A y 1-B. Estos chicos son lo mejor de lo mejor para convertirse en Héroes.

Abrió la puerta, miro adentro y de inmediato se le dio una sensación de Déjà vu.

Katsuki estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre el escritorio mientras el chico que había llamado a Izuku durante el examen discutía con él.

\- ¡Quita tus pies del escritorio en este instante! -Ordeno el de Gafas- ¡Eso es una falta de respeto hacia nuestros estudiantes de último año y la escuela! -Sermoneo el de Lentes, Katsuki se burló de él.

\- ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio? ¿Acaso tu secundaria te metió una vara por el culo o naciste así? -Se Burló Bakugou.

El otro adolescente levantó las manos rígidamente, como un robot-Mi nombre es Tenya Iida. Vengo de la escuela privada Soumei-Se presentó Iida.

\- ¡Soumei! -Bakugou frunció el ceño-Eres una maldita Élite, entonces. ¡Otra razón más para hacerte volar! -Amenazo Bakugou.

¡¿Volarme?! ¿Realmente pretendes ser un Héroe? -Iida exigió, retrocediendo ante Bakugou.

-"Eso me pregunto yo"-Pensó Izuku con una gota en la nuca. Siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué Kacchan quiere ser un Héroe? Parece más Villano que él y eso que él era uno.

-Saludos. Me llamo-Iba diciendo Iida, pero fue interrumpido.

-Te escuché-Corto Izuku-Soy Izuku Midoriya. Encantado de conocerte-Se presentó Izuku.

-Izuku... ¡Debo reconocerte por discernir la verdadera naturaleza del examen práctico! -Iida declaró- ¡Te he malinterpretado por completo! Detesto admitirlo, ¡pero me superaste durante la prueba! -Dijo Iida.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo decirle al chico que tampoco había tenido la menor idea al respecto, pero por suerte captó la mirada de Bakugou y saludó- ¡Oh! ¡Oye, Kacchan! -Dijo Izuku saludando a su Amigo de la infancia.

Bakugou resopló-Bien, finalmente llegaste aquí. Te iba a volar si no lo hiciste-Dijo Bakugou.

-Igualmente ibas a hacerlo-Comentó Izuku sonriendo.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! ¡El tipo de pelo rizado! -Vino una voz que Izuku reconoció al Instante.

-Hola, Uraraka ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Izuku.

-Sí, Felicidades por Pasar. Por cierto, Ese Movimiento fue una locura ¡Desintegraste a ese gran robot de un solo toque! –Dijo Uraraka emocionada.

-Gracias, Mi Kosei **Ōbāhōru** **(** **Overhaul/Reformar)** me Permite Destruir al Instante todo lo que toco, No importa si es Inorgánico u Orgánico, Simplemente se Desintegra-Brevemente Izuku explico. Cuando Bakugou escucho "Kosei" Grito.

\- ¡Deku! –Grito Bakugou llamando la atención de Izuku- ¡¿Cómo demonios tienes un Kosei?! ¡Antes no tenías uno! –Exigió saber Bakugou.

-Simple. Este estaba Dormido, Hace varios Meses, Un Día me levanté y cuando toque mi Mesa la Desintegre por completo-Explico Izuku.

-Si estás aquí para divertirte, hazme un favor y vete ahora.

Uraraka dejó de hablar y se giraron para ver en el Suelo. Su rostro se torció un poco cuando notó la cara realmente espeluznante asomando de un gran saco de dormir amarillo. El hombre adentro parecía que no había dormido durante un año y olvidó cómo afeitarse limpiamente.

La voz del hombre sonaba baja y agotada-Este es el Curso de Héroes. No un Lugar de Juegos-Sacó una bolsa de jugo y la chupó de una vez.

Izuku levanto una Ceja mientras que el resto tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

-"¡¿Quién demonio es este tipo?!"-Pensaron toda la Clase menos Izuku.

Entonces el hombre empezó a salir de la bolsa para dormir con una mirada somnolienta.

-Tomen 8 segundos para calmarse, la vida es corta y los. Niños, todos ustedes carecen de sentido común-Hablo el pelinegro mientras miraba a todos los alumnos sin notar la mirada calculadora de Izuku.

-"Aizawa Shōta Profesor de Yūei y Héroe sumamente fuerte su nombre es Eraserhead, su Kosei le permite Borrar los Los Kosei a través de su vista, Sumamente Habilidoso en Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo y con un Kosei muy Poderoso, Es una Gran amenaza"- pensó Izuku mientras estaba "Sentado" en su Silla mordisqueando su dedo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Muchos alumnos que estaba a su alrededor se alejaron un poco al ver esa sonrisa inquietante que tenía Izuku, claro que Uraraka ignoraba olímpicamente esto.

-Soy su Profesor Aizawa Shōta, un placer conocerlos-Se presentó Aizawa

Entonces el abrió su bolsa de dormir y de ahí saco un traje, Izuku levantó una ceja ante eso, ¿Acaso planeaba hacer que usarán un traje que estuvo en la bolsa que él estaba usando?

-Tomen esto inmediatamente y vayan a la salida del campus-Dijo Aizawa tirando varios trajes a cada alumno.

-"Esto apesta literalmente"-Pensó Izuku.

\- ¿Un examen de comprensión de Kosei? -Preguntaron varios Alumnos.

-"Un examen para probar hasta donde somos capaces de llegar con nuestros Kosei, Muy inteligente ayudan a probar que tanto sabemos acerca de nuestros Kosei y la manera en la que los usamos, también sirve como un filtro, Sirve para hacer que los más capaces avancen y los que no son capaces de pasarlo simplemente sean descartados, y a nosotros nos llaman Villanos"- Pensó con una sonrisa burlona Izuku mientras escuchaba la explicación de Aizawa y el que obtuviera el resultado más bajo sería expulsado.

-"Jeh, tenía razón como siempre"- Pensó Izuku, bueno tal vez si no funcionaba lo de ser un "Héroe" podría trabajar de Adivinó.

Su broma mental hizo que se riera ligeramente, todos los alumnos lo miraron extraños al ver como se reía.

¿Acaso no sabía que se estaba jugando una expulsión?

Después de de atravesar la Carrera de Cincuenta Metros, la fuerza de agarre, el Salto de Longitud y los Continuos Saltos Laterales, Izuku estaba más o menos bien. Logro la Carrera en 4.80 Segundos, En esa había Ganado Iida por su Kosei " **Engine** " que le daba Motores en sus Piernas. En la Prueba de Agarre dio una de 140Kg, Segundo lugar después de Mezo Shoji que logro 540Kg, la de Salto Longitud fue de 7. 5 Metros, Bastante bueno. Mientras que los Saltos Laterales fue Promedio. Hizo todo eso sin su Kosei, Ya que no era Necesario en ella.

Ahora era la Prueba de Lanzamiento, Bakugou saco 705.2 M. Mientras que Uraraka anotó la Nota Maxima, ella con su Kosei **Zero Gravity** anoto Infinidad. Eso era Inaudito.

-"Ese Chico"-Pensó Aizawa analizando a Izuku-"En ningún momento uso su Kosei, Paso las Pruebas usando nada más que su Fuerza Natural. Voy a ver si usa su Kosei en esta"-Pensó Aizawa viendo detenidamente a Izuku.

-"Bien, Ahora voy a intentar algo"-Pensó Izuku, Se quitó los Guantes, Él trajo su brazo hacia atrás y se preparó para Lanzar. De repente, la Pelota fue Transmutada en una Jabalina y la Lanzo. Esta llego a una Buena Distancia.

-Bien hecho-Felicito Aizawa mostrando el resultado, 357.7 M-Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué Modificaste la Pelota? -Preguntó Aizawa.

-Mi Kosei no mejora de ninguna Manera mi Cuerpo. Entonces, Transmute la Pelota en una Jabalina para poder Lanzarla más Lejos-Explico Izuku.

-Ah, por cierto, lo de la expulsión fue toda una mentira" dijo Aizawa llamando la atención de todos que lo miraron sin poder creerlo, incluso Izuku.

Él sonrió divertido por las expresiones de todos.

-Fue solo un truco para que dieran lo mejor de si-Dijo Aizawa.

\- ¡QUEEE?! -fue el grito en conjunto de todos los alumnos a excepción de Momo y Izuku.

El segundo solo tosía incómodo por no darse cuenta de que era una farsa y decidió quedarse callado para salvar su dignidad.

-Vamos chicos usen sus. Cerebros, ¡Por supuesto que era una mentira! -Dijo Momo-"¡¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de eso hasta a hora?!"- se reprendía mentalmente mientras que en su cabeza una Chibi Momo chocaba su cabeza contra una pared.

-Y bien...Sip eso fue todo, sus hojas curriculares están en el salón de clases así que vayan a echar un vistazo-Hablo Aizawa.

Izuku estaba de piedra no podía creer que se había equivocado pues incluso él creía que lo de la expulsión era verdadera, después de todo eso era lo lógico no?, Eliminar al eslabón más débil para que los más fuertes continuarán.

-Y Midoriya, deberías ir a conseguir un parche ya que tus globos oculares se. Saldrán de sus órbitas por el riguroso examen de mañana-Dijo Aizawa entregándole un papel a Izuku él lo tomo e inconscientemente sonreía por el chiste de Aizawa. Todos los demás se acercaron y vieron que la hoja era una que tenía las puntuaciones.

1-Yaoyorozu Momo.

2-Todoroki Shōto.

3-Midoriya Izuku.

4-Bakugou Katsuki.

5-Iida Tenya.

6-Tokoyami Fumikage.

7-Shōji Mezō.

8-Ojiro Mashirao.

9-Kirishima Eijirō.

10-Mina Ashido.

11-Uraraka Ochaco.

12-Kōda Kōji.

13-Satō Rikidō.

14-Asui Tsuyu.

15-Aoyama Yūga.

16-Sero Hanta.

17-Kaminari Denki.

18-Jirō Kyōka.

19-Hagakure Tōru.

20-Mineta Minoru.

Todos se sorprendieron por los resultados. Mineta se había convertido en Piedra por el Shock, Jirō suspiro decepcionada con ella misma. Uraraka estaba feliz, casi había quedado en los Diez Primeros, Mina estaba saltando de alegría, Tokoyami resoplo, Iida estaba alegre por haber quedado en los en los Cinco Primeros, pero estaba algo decepcionado con el mismo, Tendría que entrenar más para quedar Primero la próxima vez. Bakugou se sentía Humillando, Deku había sacado mejor nota que él.

Los Únicos que no reaccionaron fueron Shōto e Izuku. Izuku, en vez de ver su Nota pensó.

-"A veces una respuesta es tan simple que escapa a nuestros ojos"-Pensó Izuku mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida al equivocarse por primera vez en mucho

* * *

(1) Es una Pequeña Modificación al Kosei basándome en los Principios de la Alquimia de Full Metal Alchemist. Esto se debe para darle más Variedad al Kosei que Destruir, Armar y Fusionar.

(2) Esto es una Modificación de la "Súper Intuición" de Tsunayoshi Sawada de Katekyō Hitman Reborn, Solo agregue algunos elementos del Sharingan y se la di a Izuku, esto no es un Kosei, Se podría decir que es una Habilidad Natural Sobre Humana.

(3) Esto lo saque de Agon Kongō de Eyeshield 21, esta no la modifique. Tampoco es un Kosei, es una Habilidad Única que algunas Personas tienen, esta cosa realmente existe, solo que con otro Nombre.

(4) Esta es la posición de L Lawliet o L de Death Note. La Apariencia y algunos rasgos de este Izuku están basados levemente en L.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les parece el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **Bardockfloo** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Hyakki Yako** : Gracias. Es verdad que hay pocos de este tema, y son atrayentes, por eso lo hice. Con respecto a las Habilidades pueden ser. El Análisis ya lo tiene por sí mismo, Mientras que los Otros Dos tal vez los tenga más Adelante.

 **Sonku25** : Claro amigo.

 **Emerl G** : Gracias.

 **Mr. Chef** : Me alegra que te gustara, Si sería chocante que herede One For All, pero no creo.

-Si no se dieron cuenta, uní varios Capítulos del Manga y Anime en uno solo. Esto se debe para alargar los capítulos. Esto pasara cuando haya Batallas, u otros Eventos.

-En el Capítulo anterior me ayudo mi buen amigo Antares StormRage. Se me había olvidado mencionarlo, pero él me ayudara en la Historia.

-La razón del Kosei de Izuku es esta, **Overhaul** es mi Kosei Favorito. Este me Gusto, Se lo di a Izuku por esa simple razón.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Ningen** -Voz Demoniaca o Sobrenatural.

 **-** **¡Smash…!** -Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Boku no Hero Academia. Este pertenece a su Respectivo creador, yo solo cree esta Historia por diversión.

* * *

" **Vida Reformada"**

" **Capítulo II"**

" **Simulacro de Batalla"**

* * *

El resto del día pasó en un borrón para Izuku. Visito a Recovery Girl para ver el Estado de su Cuerpo, además de las Ojeras en sus Ojos, la Piel Pálida y las Cicatrices en sus Manos estaba completamente Sano. Solo le recomendó que Durmiera más y que saliera más a menudo.

Todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo, podía notar como algunos de sus compañeros se iban en grupos recién el primer día, o se iban solos igual que él.

Izuku se paró rígidamente cuando la mano extraña se colocó sobre su hombro, pero se relajó un poco cuando reconoció a la persona a quien pertenecía- ¡Oh, Iida-Kun! Qué bueno verte-Dijo Izuku.

\- ¡Eso es bueno! -Iida asintió robóticamente.

Iida se colocó al lado de Izuku y sostuvo su barbilla en sus pensamientos-Tengo que decir que Aizawa-Sensei me sorprendió. ¡Nunca hubiera esperado que un maestro alentara a alguien con engaños! -Dijo Iida.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Se dirigen a la estación? ¡Espérenme! -grito una tercera voz femenina que corría hacía los chicos, claro que solo dos voltearon a ver quien hablaba, mientras que el rubio solo siguió su camino.

-Tú eres esa "Infinity Girl" -pregunto Iida al mirar a la chica correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hola, soy Uraraka Ochako! ¡Tú eres uh, Iida Tenya, y si no me equivoco…Midoriya Izuku! — declaro con una gran sonrisa Uraraka y ellos asintieron.

El grupo de adolescentes caminó juntos a la estación. Fue agradable, aunque un poco incómodo, pero Izuku pensó para sí mismo que. Esto podría ser un Pequeño Problema para sus Planes, pero a largo plazo no tanto. Disfrutaría esa Fachada al Máximo, Según All For One tenía que finir ser Héroe durante algunos años, pero sería bueno.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

El segundo día llegó con un comienzo mucho más tolerante. Antes del Mediodía había Clases Normales como Matemáticas, Física, Historia, Ingles. Etc. Ahora mismo estaban teniendo Ingles con Present Mic como Maestro, era Muy Exentico.

-Muy bien, Clase, Díganme donde está el Error en la Siguiente Ejemplo de Oración en Ingles-Dijo Present Mic para luego Decirla y Gritar- ¡¿Quién sabe la Respuesta?! ¡Chicos, Levanten sus Manos bien Alto! –Grito Present Mic alzando el Brazo.

-"Muy normal"-Pensó Kirishima.

-"Muy normal"-Pensó Sero.

-"Muy normal"-Pensó Jirō

-"Que aburrido"-Pensó un Irritado Bakugou.

-"Muy normal"-Pensó Kaminari.

-"Muy normal"-Pensó Shōji.

-"Esto no es lo que Esperaba en una Escuela de Héroes"-Pensó Izuku aburrido-"Pero es una Escuela"-Pensó Izuku y luego respondió la Pregunta.

\- ¡Yeah! ¡Correcto, Midoriya-Kun! -Dijo Present Mic.

Luego al Mediodía. Sigue reunirse en el Gran Comedor para Probar la Estupenda Comida Barata del Héroe Cocinero Lunch-Rush. Lunch-Rush usa un delantal de cocina y un gorro de chef y tiene una máscara que cubre su rostro. Él también usa guantes blancos.

Luego de eso volvían a su salón para recibir sus clases de Héroes. El salón se abrió al momento que ese héroe entraba.

\- ¡Soy yoooo! —Izuku solo miro con aburrimiento All Might. Desde que había Dicho eso que provoco su ruptura, Odiaba a All Might. Su Ídolo había roto su Mayor Sueño, ahora estaba con All For One para Matarlo.

-Hahahaha-rio con alegría el Superhéroe entrando a la puerta con una gran sonrisa al momento que todos los estudiantes se ponían eufóricos.

— ¡A través de la puerta como una persona normal! —

— ¡No puedo creer que All Might en vedad nos va a dar clases! —

— ¡Ese diseño es tan de la edad de plata! ¡Su estilo de arte me pone la piel de gallina! —

\- ¡Los estudios de preparación de héroes! ¡Para esta Clase construiremos sus Bases Heroicas a través de varios ensayos! Conseguirán muchos créditos por ellos-Dijo el símbolo de paz que su puso en el centro de la clase, al momento que buscaba algo entre sus bolsos- ¡Empecemos ya mismo con esto! ¡El ensayo de batallas! — grito con una gran sonrisa para sacar una tarjeta con la palabra "Battle" en ingles que significa "Batalla" haciendo que todos se emocionen.

\- ¡El ensayo de batallas! -exclamaron casi todos los estudiantes.

-Y para comenzar con su primera batalla ¡Hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidan con sus Kosei! -exclamo con una sonrisa a los estudiantes que se levantaron de sus asientos al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Nuestros trajes de batallas! ¡Asombroso! -Kirishima Grito con emoción al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Mi traje…! -Dijo Izuku viendo su Traje.

\- ¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en los patios B! ¡El traje que llevaran al campo de batalla es de vital importancia, chicos y chicas! ¡No lo olviden, de ahora en adelante! ¡Todos ustedes son oficialmente…! -el hombre se giró para salir, al llegar a la puerta solo sonrió para mirar a cada estudiante- ¡HÉROES! -declaro con una gran sonrisa el chico haciendo que todos se alegren por eso.

* * *

Flashback: Tres Semanas Antes.

* * *

\- ¿Diseño de traje? ¿Beneficios al usar tu poder? ¿Por qué diablos piden estas cosas? -Preguntó Izuku mirando los papeles de la Academia Yūei, en especial los documentos que pedían estrictamente que realizara un traje para apoyar sus poderes, algo que ayudara a su Kosei- ¿Cómo diablos hare eso? Mi Kosei no necesita ningún Complemento para Mejorarlo, ni siquiera existe uno-Comentó Izuku para mirar el Techo y suspirar con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Qué sucede Izuku-Kun? Te vez decaído-Dijo Kurogiri. Desde hace tiempo, Kurogiri era como una Figura Paterna o de un Tío.

-Pues solo estoy revisando estas cosas, supuestamente necesito un traje especial para poder usar mejor mis poderes, aunque ningún traje podría ayudarme-Comentó Izuku a Kurogiri que solo miro los papeles, al momento que miraba la hoja donde debía ir el diseño del traje.

\- ¿Qué tal algo así? -Kurogiri comenzó a dibujar en la hoja de papel, mientras Izuku solo miraba con detenimiento lo que hacía, luego de unos minutos la Niebla miro la hoja para dársela al Chico- ¿Qué te parece algo así? -Preguntó Izuku.

-Me gusta, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -Preguntó Izuku con curiosidad.

-Lo base en la Ropa de Sensei, el Traje del Dueño Anterior de tu Kosei y mi Propia Vestimenta-Explico Kurogiri.

-Bueno, creo que funcionara-Dijo Izuku para darle unos retoques-Solo Modificare los Colores y los Materiales, para hacerlo más resistente y mejor-Izuku estaba afinando los Detalles.

* * *

Presente.

* * *

\- ¡Veamos de que están hechos, chiquillos! ¡Es hora del ensayo de batallas! -declaro con una gran sonrisa All Might viendo a todos los estudiantes.

(N/A: No describiré los trajes porque estoy seguro que ya los conocen, el único que cambia es el de Izuku).

Izuku miraba a todos los estudiantes usando sus trajes, algunos usaban unos que parecían ropa normal, mientras otros usaban aparatos extras como guantes con forma de granadas, armaduras de plata brillantes, cinturones grandes, binoculares o botas y guantes grandes. Todos usaban trajes animados, pero Naruto no era el único que miraba los trajes, otros también lo hacían, y algunos miraban su Traje.

El Traje de Izuku era un Chaleco Gris Claro y una Gris Oscuro con una Corbata Verde. Él también usa una larga Capa y usa una máscara anaranjada en forma de pico llena de costuras amarillas, la cual recuerda a un médico especialista en plagas. También usa unos simples Guantes Negros (1).

\- ¡Ah! ¡Deku! ¡Estupendo traje! ¡Se ve muy práctico! -Grito Uraraka que camino hasta el chico del Traje- Desearía haber dibujado mejor el boceto de petición…mi traje salió un poco grande…es vergonzoso-Dijo dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Izuku miro su Traje, definía su estupenda figura.

\- El Heroísmo es lo mejor! –Izuku y Uraraka bajaron la vista para mira a su compañero, Minoru Mineta, un pequeño que tenía el cabello con forma de miles de bolas.

\- ¡Me gusta el estilo de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Bastantes geniales! -Declaro el símbolo de la paz levantando el pulgar derecho mientras mostraba esa sonrisa carismática suya, sin embargo, esa sonrisa la cubrió luego de ver a Izuku.

-Sensei, con respecto al escenario que vamos a utilizar ¿Es la ciudad de simulacros del examen de admisión? -fue la pregunta que hizo Iida llamando la atención de Izuku que solo se sorprendió de saber que la persona que estaba dentro del traje, era el Chico Estricto con lentes.

\- ¡Vera, de hecho, estarán allí con dos pisadas! ¡Este será el ensayo de batallas bajo techo! -Dijo con una gran sonrisa-La neutralización de villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre, pero…estadísticamente, la mayor parte de ellos son interiores. La mayoría de actos de villanía se cometen bajo techo-explico el símbolo de paz a sus estudiantes-Encarcelamiento…casa por cárcel, el mercado negro…en esta sociedad saturada de héroes. ¡Cualquier villano inteligente acecha desde las sombras! Para esta prueba, se separarán en "villanos" y "héroes" ¡Para una batalla de equipos de dos contra dos! -Aclaro el héroe profesional a los chicos, quienes se entusiasmaron por eso, por fin pelearían con sus trajes.

\- ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de formación? -Preguntó Tsuyu.

\- ¡Este es un entrenamiento de formación! Solo que esta vez, no habrá ningún robot que pudieran simplemente destruir-Respondió al momento que todos miraban a Izuku, ya que él había acabado con uno de esos enormes robots en la prueba de aceptación, con un Toque.

\- ¿Entonces como determinaremos quien gana y quién pierde? -Preguntó Yaoyorozu.

¿-Esta bien si simplemente los mandamos a volar? -Preguntó Bakugou.

\- ¿Hay alguna amenaza de expulsión como con los ejercicios de Aizawa-Sensei? -Preguntó Uraraka.

\- ¿Si vamos a separarnos en grupos, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo? -Preguntó Iida.

\- ¿No sé ve genial esta capa en mí? -Preguntó Aoyama con esa sonrisa pedante suya, siendo ignorado por todos.

\- ¡No puedo escucharlos si todos hablan al mismo tiempo! -Dijo All Might con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente mientras trataba de mantener su sonrisa por las repentinas preguntas.

-Comprendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero tengo unas cuantas dudas-Dijo Izuku llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cuáles serían esas dudas Joven Midoriya? -Preguntó All Might.

\- Lo que nosotros haremos prácticamente es un juego de quemados, los héroes contra los malos. Lo cual significa que hay algo que los héroes deben salvar o proteger, mientras los malos deberán robarnos esa cosa, o puede ser al revés en donde nosotros debemos entrar a la guarida de los villanos y rescatar el objeto, lo que significa que si los héroes la recuperan o la protegen ganan, y si los villanos logran robarnos o quitarnos el objeto ellos ganaran ¿cierto? -Preguntó Izuku al símbolo de la paz que se sorprendió al mirar que el chico descubrió su estrategia en cuestión de segundos.

\- "Este Chico sí que tiene una Mente muy Analítica" -Pensó All Might Impresionado, para luego Comenzar a Reír.

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Tienes toda la razón joven Midoriya, es como lo dijiste! -Dijo All Might- ¡Su compañero tiene razón en eso! ¡El entrenamiento es que los héroes deberán detener a los villanos de que detonen una bomba nuclear, si los héroes capturan a los villanos o toman el arma nuclear ganaran! ¡Sí los villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o si capturan a los héroes, ganan! -Aclaro All Might mientras los chicos miraban a Izuku, ellos no entendieron bien todo al principio, pero su compañero lo dedujo-Y sobre los equipos, un grupo tendrá cinco miembros mientras los demás cuatro. ¡Sus compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos por lotería! —el símbolo de la paz saco de quien sabe dónde una caja con la palabra "lotería".

\- ¡¿En verdad lo haremos así?! -Preguntó un incrédulo Iida.

-Los Profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipos con otros Héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, así que esta es la prueba de eso-Dijo Izuku ante la pregunta de su amigo.

\- ¡Ya veo! Siempre con los ojos puestos en el futuro, siempre… ¡Me disculpo! -Pidió Iida a gritos.

\- ¡De todas formas comencemos ya! -declaro All Might con una sonrisa levantando su puño izquierdo.

Y así todos los chicos fueron sacando sus papeles, cada uno con una letra mientras se miraban entre sí, luego de unos minutos los equipos ya estaban listos. Los Equipos estaban ya listos, y eran:

Equipo A: Midoriya y Yaoyorozu.  
Equipo B: Todoroki y Shōji.  
Equipo C: Asui y Tokoyami.  
Equipo D: Iida y Bakugou.  
Equipo E: Kaminari y Jirō.  
Equipo F: Sero y Mineta.  
Equipo G: Ashido y Aoyama.  
Equipo H: Hagakure y Ojiro.  
Equipo I: Kirishima y Uraraka.  
Equipo J: Satō y Kōda.

Algunos eran Bueno, como el de Todoroki y Shōji, Otros inesperados como Kirishima y Uraraka. Uno en particular era el más Raro y totalmente Inesperados, Ese era el de Iida y Bakugou, ellos se odian a Muerte, pero terminaron juntos por una razón.

\- ¡Y las parejas para el primer combate serán las siguientes! -el símbolo de paz metió ambas manos en otras cajas, una decía "Héroe" y la otra "Villano", irónicamente la caja de villanos era negra y con las letras rojas, mientras la de héroes era blanca con letras azules- ¡Equipo D serán héroes! ¡Equipo A serán villanos! -exclamo el hombre con una gran sonrisa. Seria Izuku y Yaoyorozu de Villanos Vs Bakugou y Iida como Héroes.

-"Que Irónico"-Pensó Izuku viendo la Ironía de todo esto, Realmente era el Único Villano de aquí e iba Fingir ser uno para la Escuela.

\- ¡En este escenario, los villanos estarán dentro del edificio! ¡Entonces, luego de cinco minutos, los Héroes entraran también! Los demás serán capaces de ver el desarrollo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia. ¡Esto permitirá a los jóvenes Midoriya y Bakugou a meterse de lleno en el papel de villano! ¡Esto es un ejercicio de prácticas! ¡Así que vayan con todo sin temor a lastimarse! Naturalmente, intervendremos si las cosas se salen de control-declaro All Might a los equipos.

\- "¿Entonces porque diablos dices que vayan con todo?" -Pensó Izuku ante la redundancia de las palabras del héroe profesional.

\- ¡Bien, empecemos con esto! -declaro el símbolo de la paz con esa gran sonrisa suya.

* * *

Dentro del Edificio: Villanos.

* * *

Yaoyorozu silbó al ver la enorme arma en forma de cohete que se suponía que debían proteger-Eso se ve bastante realista. No soporto ser el Villano en este Entrenamiento, aunque solo necesito Defender esta Cosa-Comentó Yaoyorozu viendo la "Bomba" para luego preguntar- ¿Cómo deberíamos hacer esto...? -Preguntó Yaoyorozu.

A ella le salió una Gota en la Nuca al ver a Izuku murmurando intensamente para sí mismo en voz baja- _El Kosei de Iida les dará una ventaja en movilidad, así que definitivamente deberíamos inmovilizarlo primero, pero también tenemos que tener cuidado con el Kosei Explosivo de Kacchan, Porque puede hacer mucho daño en una ráfaga corta, así que encontrar la manera para contrarrestar sus ataques de choque es importante_ -Murmuro Izuku.

-Tierra a Midoriya-San-Dijo Yaoyorozu golpeando ligeramente el Hombro a Izuku, regresándolo a la realidad.

-Lo siento, Es un Habito-Se disculpó Izuku.

-No importa. Entonces, ¿Se te ocurrió un plan? -Preguntó Yaoyorozu.

Izuku miró alrededor de la habitación de forma cuadrada, que tenía unas pocas cajas grandes de acero, pero no mucho más que eso. La habitación estaba rodeada de ventanas y solo había dos puertas que conducían adentro, una directamente al otro lado del arma y otra en el otro extremo. Si llegaran a eso, tendrían que dar la vuelta para alcanzar el arma. Izuku cruzó sus brazos y golpeó sus dedos contra su codo en sus pensamientos.

-Yo me encargo de la Ofensiva. Mi Kosei los detendrá, mientras tanto, Asegúrate en Proteger el Arma y crear Trampas mientras no estoy, Cuando los haya Asegurado usa tu Kosei para crear unas Cadenas para Amarrarlos y Algo para evitar que Kacchan use sus Manos e Iida sus Piernas-Dijo Izuku ideando un Plan al Instante.

* * *

Dentro del Edificio: Con los Héroes.

* * *

Iida y Bakugou estaban sorprendidos y ligeramente (Aunque el Segundo nunca lo admitiría) nerviosos de que ya no se hubieran encontrado con Izuku ni con Yaoyorozu. Habían buscado en los últimos cuatro pisos y ahora se acercaban a la cima, donde sospechaban que el arma se estaba reteniendo en este momento.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta principal que conducía al piso superior, descubrieron que estaba completamente sellada, parecía que no había una Puerta antes. Giraron para llegar al segundo punto de acceso, esperando que no se bloqueara también.

Sorprendentemente, no fue así.

Bakugou sonrió- ¡Se olvidaron de la otra puerta! -Dijo Bakugou acercándose a la Puerta. Iida miró cautelosamente cuando entraron al quinto piso. Algo sobre esto no estaba sentado bien con él. Fue muy fácil.

Sin embargo, se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Solo quedaban cinco minutos de los diez minutos que habían comenzado. Cuando la iban a tocar, el suelo debajo de ellos se Destruyó y ellos Cayeron hacia abajo.

Una vez Bakugou y Iida estuvieron frente a Izuku todo se quedó en un silencio total. Izuku los miraba seriamente mientras procedía a quitarse sus Guantes.

\- ¿Así que dos contra uno? -Pregunto tranquilamente Izuku mirando aburrido al Dúo- ¿No se supone que los Héroes son los Buenos y Justos? Esto no es realmente Justicia que digamos-Dijo Izuku dando una Batalla Psicológica.

-No Importa-Dijo Iida entrando en Papel- ¡Es hora que enfrentes a la Justicia! ¡Villano! –Dijo Iida apuntando a Izuku que solo resoplo. Eso parecía ser la Frase de un Personaje de un Manga o de un Cómic. El típico estereotipo de Héroe.

-Ustedes Héroes, Siempre hablando de la Justicia-Comenzó a decir Izuku- ¿Pero que es la Justicia realmente? –Preguntó Izuku de manera filosófica-Se dice que la "Justicia " es un Principio moral que inclina a obrar y juzgar respetando la verdad y dando a cada uno lo que le corresponde. ¿Es Justicia encarcelar a Alguien que tiene Principios diferentes a los Suyos? Yo no lo creo, Nosotros solo cumplimos nuestros Objetivos. Solo porque son "Héroes" no les da ese Derecho-Dijo Izuku. Eso puso a Pensar a Iida, ¿Realmente estaban haciendo la Justicia? Lo que más lo confundió fue la manera que lo dijo Izuku, Parecía estar al 100% de acuerdo con sus Palabras y la manera que lo decía parecía convincente.

\- ¡No Importa! –Grito Bakugou- ¡Solo quiero Derrotarte! ¡Deku! –Grito Bakugou Enfadado.

-Bueno, Igualmente no importa ahora. Acabemos con esto no-Dijo Izuku lanzando sus Guantes en dirección al dúo

Bakugou simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras que Iida lo imitaba y salía disparado en dirección a Izuku.

Una vez estando a pocos Metros, el salto intentando propinar una patada a la cabeza de Izuku que se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar simplemente ladeando la cabeza para evitar la patada y golpeando el abdomen de Iida.

\- ¡Aarggghhh! -Grito Lida en dolor al sentir como su abdomen era totalmente destruido, piel, músculo. Hueso y órganos. Todo fue reducido a polvo en pocos segundos. Apareciendo Izuku detrás de Iida con el Brazo Extendido (2). Entonces debido al dolor Iida cayó en shock al suelo.

Bakugou miro esto con los ojos muy abiertos no solo por la falta de emociones con la que Deku hizo eso sí no por que donde debería estar una herida mortal no había absolutamente nada. Gruñendo el empezó a cargar sus guantes tenía el presentimiento que lo necesitaría.

\- "¿Q-Q-Que fue lo que hizo?"-Pensó Iida en estado de Shock-"Con ese Ataque, Sentí que Gran parte de mi Abdomen fue destruido, pero estoy ileso"-Pensó Iida para ver en donde se suponía que debería estar la Herida, pero el único signo de ella era que la Armadura estaba Destruida en esa parte y el Dolor Fantasmal que tenía.

Rápidamente Izuku planto sus manos en el suelo haciendo que la tierra cambiará totalmente el suelo empezó a deformarse en una cápsula que rápidamente rodeo y encerró a Bakugou.

- **Chikyū Sōgi (Funeral de Tierra)** (3)-Dijo Izuku nombrando su Técnica, envío una orden para aplastar a Bakugou.

BOM

Usando su Kosei, Bakugou destruyó toda la tierra que lo rodeaba y cualquier construcción que Izuku creaba,

\- ¡Deku! -Rugió Bakugou lanzándose contra el usando su Kosei para destruir toda lo que Izuku construía avanzando.

-Tch-Izuku hizo una mueca mientras enviaba varios pilares de tierra para detener a Bakugou.

El simplemente destruyo a cada uno de esos pilares

O eso pensó.

-GUH! -El grito escupiendo un poco de sangre al ser golpeado en el estómago podía sentir como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Entonces usando su Kosei en las paredes Izuku logro crear dos pilares que dieron un golpe contundente en su cráneo

-Esto acabo-Dijo Izuku alejándose.

Click

Dándose rápidamente la vuelta Izuku vio con los ojos abiertos como Bakugou había tiraba del anillo de su guante con forma de granada

-Esto aún no acaba Deku! -Grito enviando una enorme explosión en dirección a Izuku.

-Maldición! -Grito el mientras procedía a tocar tanto el suelo como las paredes creando barreras para detener lo más que pueda la explosión.

Crack Crack Crack

Siendo inútil ya que la explosión los atravesaba con facilidad.

BOOOOMMM

Una vez el humo empezó a despejarse todos vieron que en donde estaba Izuku había un Domo Negro ahí. Este Domo comenzó a cambiar de forma, revelando que en realidad era el Manto Negro que usaba Izuku. Esta cosa lo había Protegido del 100% de la Explosión sin ningún rasguño.

Bakugou no podía creer lo que veía, Este Nerd había parado su Ataque más Fuerte como si nada usando una Simple Capa. Mientras que con los demás estaban Impactados, Esa cosa resistió ese Ataque, Ni All Might habría salido Ileso, pero él lo hizo.

\- ¿Creías que usaba este Manto para verme Genial? -Preguntó Izuku-Este Manto este hecho de los Minerales más Resistentes del Mundo, tejido con Nanofibras de Carbino con Seda de Araña. Este se Endurece al Calor producido por las Explosiones o Llamas, creando un Muro casi Irrompible. Con mi Kosei puede moldearlo para crear un Domo que me proteja de los Ataques-Explico Izuku impactado a todos nuevamente.

-"Ese Chico...Tendría que usar mi **Detoroito Sumasshu (Detroit Smash)** al 100% para Atravesar esa Defensa"-Pensó All Might viendo y analizando a Izuku.

Ahora sigue la Batalla. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ganara el Bien o el Mal?

* * *

(1) Como dije antes, el traje es el de la Portada. Solo cambie a ese Izuku a uno más Joven.

(2) Por si no conocen esta Escena, Fue cuando Acnologia mato a God Serena, Uno de los Spriggan 12. Fue en el Capitulo 470 del Manga, Página 17 o 18.

(3) Basado en el **Sabaku Sōsō (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena)** de Sabaku no Gaara de Naruto.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Capítulo 2 de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
